Artificial Enemy
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. Zexion lives his life peaceful with his single mother and his four bestfriends. Except the strange dreams and the same statement of his own doubt has awoken something less sane, even when it doesn't exist anymore. Zexion soon learns what it means to forget. OOC. Psychological. DemiZexi - mild - AkuRoku. RiSora.


_Author Notes:_

_~ Hm. _I didn't at first get what I was going to write for this story. But it came after I write the starting! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning:** Not so heavy Psychological. DemiZex. Mild - AkuRoku. RiSora.

Hope you enjoy~

**Read and Review. NO flames or bashing!**

* * *

_~ I'm relinquishing your doubts. Do you know why?_

**Ice burns.**

**Hot freezes.**

**My skin is peeling.**

* * *

**Prologue.~**

The morning after he woke up, Zexion Vaudeville with empty blue eyes, even though one eye is only shown while the other is hidden by his mass of blue steel colored hair. He yawned as he stretched his arms, waking up in his soft plush bed with his dark blue blankets, pushing them to the side, he swung both his legs over and they touched the cold floor of his bedroom.

"What a weird dream.." Zexion murmured to himself, he walked across the room to his walk-in closet. He grabbed his school uniform which was black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, a black blazer and a black tie.

He placed the outfit on his bed and walked towards his cherry brown dresser and opened the top where a row of white socks were neatly placed. He grabbed one and closed the drawer and walked back towards his bed, he sat down while stretching the sock over his feet and then stood up again.

"Zexion! Are you awake!" He heard a women's voice yelling from all the way downstairs.

"Yeah!" He called back. "I'm getting dressed, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

He stripped himself of his blue shirt and blue shorts and pulled on the uniform. After a few minutes of tying the tie around his neck he left his bedroom and headed down the hallway that was dimly lit by the windows that were covered by a silky peach color that leaked in to the hallways, the walls were a creamy beige while the floor were wooden but a dark red carpet lined the floors instead, his mother was a bit worried when he was a child, she didn't want him tripping and earning himself a painful sliver.

He headed down the steps and came to the open foyer and walked across the room to the kitchen, where a women with light blue hair wearing a light blue dress, she turned and smiled brightly to Zexion.

"Are you hungry honey?" She asked him, where he looked at the clock hanging from the wall on the right, shrugged and walked to his seat, pulling out the chair and sitting down where she placed a plate of sunny side up eggs in front of him, a fork was right next to the plate and began to eat.

"Thanks mom." He said to her, a small smile appearing on his lips as she nodded and headed towards the sink.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him, grabbing the frying pan and placing it into the soapy water.

Zexion thought a moment, "Not really. I had this weird dream where a man was talking to me but I couldn't see his face."

She hummed, "Do you know what he said?"

"I think it was, _'I'm relinquishing your doubts. Do you know why?'_ I didn't get to ask him though what he meant," He rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth again.

She turned and frowned at him. "Just remember Zexion," She walked towards him, he narrowed his eyes at her curiously. "It was just a dream."

He nodded. "I know." He cleaned off his plate, smiling big at her, "Finished." She smiled again and took the plate from him.

"You better get going Zexion. I'll see you after school," She leaned down and kissed his forehead and turned to walk back to the sink.

He got up from his chair, "Yep. Cya mom." He said and walked to the foyer, slipping his black shoes on and grabbing his book bag from the hanger and opened the door, sighing as he headed out.

**..**

**...**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

_A/n: This is just the starting. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! :p Bleh._

_How I thought of this? _

_Random blank page.. Then random words popped up!_

_Thats how I a plot appeared! Weird.. Nooo! hhehehhe!_

_Reviews are appreciatively. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
